halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Wars 2
Halo Wars 2 is a real-time strategy game that was released on February 21, 2017 for Xbox One and Windows 10.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/halo-wars-2 Halo Waypoint - Halo Wars 2] Campaign The campaign consists of twelve missions spread across three acts. The player controls UNSC units from the Spirit of Fire to combat the new foes Plot 28 years after left Shield 0459, the crew awakens from cryosleep to encounter a new threat from The Banished on Installation 00. Major Characters UNSC *Douglas-042[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMiiffLQcvE Youtube: Halo Wars 2: Announce Teaser] *Jerome-092 *Alice-130 *Ellen Anders[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lJy9dvzNsk YouTube - Halo Wars 2 Multiplayer Vidoc] *Isabel *James Cutter *John Forge[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/welcome-to-the-halo-wars-2-blitz-beta Halo Waypoint - Welcome to the Halo Wars 2 Blitz Beta] *Morgan Kinsano [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/wars-worlds-weaponry Halo Waypoint - Wars, Worlds, & Weaponry] The Banished *Atriox *Decimus *Let 'Volir Minor Characters UNSC *Allieri *Brewer *John-117 *Nathaniel Palmer *Serina *Subject D *Subject S The Banished *Orda Val 'Saham *Balkarus *Teranus Forerunner *Unidentified Forerunner monitor Organizations *Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command ***UNSC Navy ****UNSC Naval Command *****Naval Special Warfare ******SPARTAN-II Program *******Red Team **** ***UNSC Defense Force ****UNSC Marine Corps *****Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *The Banished Species *Human *Jiralhanae *Huragok *Sangheili *Unggoy *Forerunner Technology *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor **Mark IV *Jiralhanae Power Armor *Forerunner Sentinels **Z-1500 "Aggressor Sentinel" **Protector Sentinel **Retriever *Halo Array **Installation 00 **Installation 04C Weapons *UNSC **MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System **MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System **MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System **M6C Personal Defense Weapon System **BR55 Service Rifle **M90 Close Assault Weapon System **Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle **M247H Heavy Machine Gun **M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle **M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon *The Banished **Energy Mace ***''Chainbreaker'' **Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword **Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer **Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol **Type-25 Grenade Launcher **Type-51 Carbine **Type-25 Carbine Vehicles *UNSC **M12 Force Application Vehicle **M121 Light Strike Vehicle **M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank **HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeleton **M400 Artillery System **M808S Main Battle Tank **M850 Main Battle Tank **AV-14B Attack VTOL[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/the-art-of-war-s Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder: THE ART OF WAR(S)] **EV-44 Support VTOL[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/the-art-of-war-s Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder: THE ART OF WAR(S)] **AC-220 Gunship **D81-LRT Condor **G81 Heavy Gunship[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gU-znjJZRs8 YouTube - Halo Wars 2 Gameplay - Blitz Mode - New UNSC Super Unit! The Condor] **D77-TC Pelican **G77S Gunship[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/the-art-of-war-s '''Halo Waypoint' - Canon Fodder: THE ART OF WAR(S)] **D82-EST Darter **Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle **Phoenix-class colony ship *** *The Banished **Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle **Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage **Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle **Marauder **Reaver **Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform **Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft **Type-25 Troop Carrier **Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q5AEKyEQ-0 YouTube - Halo Wars 2 Gameplay - NEW Blitz Mode! SCARAB GAMEPLAY] **Shroud **Blisterback **Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform ** ***''Enduring Conviction'' Features UNSC Infantry *Marines: Main-line infantry units of the UNSC. *Hellbringers: Anti-infantry units of the UNSC. *Snipers: Anti-infantry cloaked units for the UNSC that can be upgraded to wield a Stanchion. *SPARTAN-II: Hero units of the UNSC. Vehicles *Jackrabbit: A lightweight, fast-moving scout vehicle that can detect cloaked units. *Warthog: The core ground unit available to the UNSC for scout and assault. *Cyclops: A fast-moving, anti-building unit. *Wolverine: An anti-air ground unit. *Kodiak: A heavy, eight-wheeled artillery vehicle with a giant cannon that is very strong aganst infantry. *Scorpion: The core tank available to the UNSC. *Hornet: The core air unit available to the UNSC. *Nightingale: A non-combative support utility helicopter that can heal and repair friendly units. *Vulture: A heavily-armed gunship. *Condor Gunship: The UNSC's super unit. Buildings *UNSC Base: Basic military structure of the UNSC. **Firebase: 3 buildpads **Combat Station: 5 buildpads **Command Center: 7 buildpads **Headquarters: 9 buildpads *Garage: Trains vehicle units. *Airpad: Trains aerial units. *Barracks: Trains infantry. *Supply Pad: Produces resources. **Can be upgraded into a Heavy Supply Pad which produces resources twice as fast. *Generator: Produces power. **Can be upgraded into an Advanced Generator which produces power faster. *Armory: Provides high-tech upgrades for the UNSC. The Banished Infantry *Grunt Squad: Cannon fodder of the Banished military. *Elite Ranger: Anti-infantry cloaked units of the Banished military. *Hunters: Anti-vehicle units of the Banished military. *Jump Pack Brutes: Anti-building infantry units of the Banished military. *Suicide Grunts: A group of fanatically loyal Grunts with specialized methane tanks. *Warlord: The hero unit of the Banished military. Vehicles *Blisterback: A dual-mode air/ground vehicle that acts as heavy artillery when deployed. *Chopper: A frontline rapid attack vehicle in the Banished military. *Banshee: The core aircraft in the Banished military. *Wraith: The core tank in the Banished military. *Locust: An anti-building unit in the Banished military. *Marauder: A frontline tank in the Banished military with shots that slow players. *Reaver: An anti-air walker used by the Banished military. *Shroud: A non-combative support air unit. *Engineer: A non-combative support air unit. *Scarab: The Banished's super unit. Buildings *Banished Base: Basic military structure of the Banished military. **Outpost: 4 buildpads **Stronghold: 5 buildpads **Citadel: 6 buildpads **Fortress: 7 buildpads *Foundry: Trains vehicle units. *Apex: Trains aerial units. *Raid Camp: Trains infantry. *Harvester: Produces resources. **Can be upgraded into a Augmented Harvester which produces resources twice as fast. *Power Extractor: Produces power. **Can be upgraded into an Augmented Power Extractor which produces power faster. *War Council: Provides high-tech upgrades for the Banished military. Multiplayer Maps Skirmish Blitz Gametypes Like its predecessor, Halo Wars 2 includes a Skirmish Mode. The player can battle AI opponents across 8 multiplayer maps in 1v1, 2v2, or 3v3 matches. Skirmish has three game modes: Deathmatch, Domination, and Strongholds. *'Deathmatch': Destroy all enemy bases to win. *'Domination': Capture and hold Control Towers to score points. Reach the maximum score first to win. *'Strongholds': Build and hold the most Strongholds at the end of the match to win. All players have unlimited resources. Development Development of Halo Wars 2 was outsourced to Creative Assembly, the same studio behind the popular strategy game series Total War. Once again, Blur created the pre-rendered cinematics for the game. Marketing Gamescom 2015 Teaser Trailer In the teaser trailer, a wounded Douglas-042 is being dragged by another member of Red Team, away from some form of enemy, most likely the Brute Chieftain seen later. Jerome-092 radios in, "Command, this is Red Team. Something hit us, Douglas is down. Immediate evac requested!" As he is dragged along, Douglas draws his M6C magnum, takes a moment to aim, then fires. The screen cuts to Red Team, sweeping an area with their flashlights. They encounter a large, hostile Jiralhanae, who picks a SPARTAN (probably Douglas) up by his throat, and throws him. It then returns to the wounded Douglas, firing another shot off into the darkness. This time, it cuts to Red Team being attacked from several angles by what can only be assumed to be Jiralhanae. Finally, after one more gunshot, several shots of Red Team attempting to retaliate (to no avail) are shown. After this, the camera cuts to Douglas who attempts to fire a fourth shot, but a "click" signifies his clip is empty. Having no way to defend himself, he lets his right arm slip to the floor and his grip on the magnum loosens. Next, camera showcases the aforementioned Brute Chieftain properly, as he activates his energy mace, Chainbreaker, and growls, "Yes, run... Little demons." After cutting to black, the logos of 343 Industries, Creative Assembly and finally Halo Wars 2 flash onto the screen in quick succession. To close the trailer, there is a short shot of the Chieftain turning away from the camera, and ordering his cohorts to "Hunt them down." Official E3 Trailer E3 Multiplayer Beta Trailer SDCC 2016 Story Vidoc Multiplayer Vidoc Blitz Beta Trailer Videos File:Halo Wars 2 Announce Teaser Halo Wars 2 Official E3 Trailer Halo Wars 2 E3 Multiplayer Beta Trailer Halo Wars 2 Story Vidoc Halo Wars 2 Multiplayer Vidoc Halo Wars 2 Atriox Trailer Gallery Concept Art HW2_Concept_ResearchBase.jpg|Red Team investigating an abandon research base. Trailer Beta Images HW2-Beta_Overview1.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview2.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview3.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview4.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview5.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview6.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview7.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview8.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview9.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview10.jpg Promotional Images HW2 TeaserLogo.png|Announcement logo. HW2_FinalLogo.png|Cover logo. HW2 Promotional CoverArt-Full.jpg|Full Cover Art. Misc. HW2 - Jiralhanae Leader Model.png|A 3D-printed model of Atriox. Sources Category:Halo Wars 2